Haruhi GD
by The Hidden Lostar
Summary: This is the Gamma Dimension sequel! In this topsy-turvy realm, Kyon and Yuki Nagato are a couple and Sasaki has become the active god. What kind of crazy world is this? Based off recent light novel events Book Nine and Up!
1. Aftermath

_Author's Note: _

_This story is more-or-less a recap chapter of my current largest fanfiction to date, "The Gamma Dimension." Don't panic if you haven't ran through that story before as this first chapter will make attempts to summarize a lot of the key things that happen_e_d in my earlier fic. But like my summary suggested, this story and "The Gamma Dimension," includes characters from the Light Novels that have never appeared on the anime. The first chapter of "The Gamma Dimension," attempts to summarize that. Well then... enough of my ranting; let's get this started!_

* * *

People have a tendency to gripe about their limitations in comparison to just about anything that they can think of. We can't breathe underwater like a fish can – we can never hope to outrun an ostrich – we can't even make like a cat and laze all of our days away without giving it a second thought. For many people, it's easy to envy what others are capable of while not taking into account one's own strengths. I, for one can say this: No one in the world is a better procrastinator than me. Who else can say that they put off their homework assignment for more than five-hundred consecutive years worth of time? Okay, so that is nothing to brag about by any means, and there are times where I wish that I can leave that bad habit behind. In today's case, I am combating that by paying a long overdue visit to a close friend of mine.

Almost two weeks have passed since the climactic clash in Haruhi's Closed Space occurred and I have not seen the one of who was affected the most since then. The time gap between then and now were quite peaceful, which doubles as a solid indicator that she is okay. Regardless, I still need to see her. I decided on that several times before, but a troublesome anxiety lied in ambush to cast _Flare_ on my intentions each time. The reasoning? That's simple. With a wave of my hand, I forcibly cast away her life of normalcy. Even now I don't think I could take it if I notice that her quirky, collected expression is marginally different from what is imprinted in my memories. This really is all my fault after all.

Before I knew it, my thoughts finally carried me to Sasaki's doorstep. The soft carpet I stood on welcomed me in English, but pesky waves of doubt made me wonder if the greeting applies to me.

"_Sasaki will always be happy to see you."_

Nagato reassured me on that some time ago. Why am I still doubting myself? This is completely out of character! With that being said, I've decided to wrap my hand on this door and shatter the barrier between us once and for all!

"Ow-ow-ow!" cried the door. "I am not a door!"

A certain childish esper, Kyoko Tachibana, stood in front of me with puffed cheeks. I apologized to her while lightly brushing the spot on her forehead where I accidentally attacked her. Her pigtails swayed as she exhaled a cute, yet condescending 'Hmph!' in response.

"Sasaki might hate you if you see her right now or ever," said Kyoko. "You might find out that Sasaki is slowly going crazy because of that decision you made. You may even find out that the path you chose will make everyone miserable in the end!"

What is this...

"Those are all of your fears and doubts, right, Kyon?" Tachibana continued, seeming oddly cheerful. "If I didn't miss anything, leave all those negative thoughts right here and come inside!"

Negative thoughts were they? That sounds about right. It is scary how much fear can affect your every move. By realizing one's fear, it can turn into strength. Doing just the opposite can turn into weakness and demise stems from being consumed by them. Just now, Tachibana helped me realize that I was becoming a victim to fear with the scare she just gave me. As for the familiar being that she lead me to, any trace of negativity that I had left evaporated somewhere in _her_ aura.

"Kyon, in all honesty, I was expecting our next encounter to occur much earlier than today. Because of this fact, I found myself contemplating whether or not our next meeting would occur under unique circumstances. For example, I remain strongly confident that if I were ever to waltz on the brink of despair mentally or physically, I would witness you being near me moments before a true crisis with a helping hand. It is a mystery as to how, when, and why my perception of you has reached this level, but I have only come to terms with this realization recently."

Leave it to Sasaki to say surprising things casually without faltering one syllable. Kyoko beamed at us for whatever reason. Behind her, a subtle flutter of a clean white bed-sheet draped over someone... or something caught my eye.

"...You're looking at the ghost alien aren't you?" Kyoko asked while turning to its direction. "That thing always follows Kuyoh around. It doesn't do much of anything or have a name that we know of... so you might as well ignore it."

Right after Tachibana's suggestion, the object in question decided to bow in my direction. With that, the creature proved that it possessed at least one common human habit. Speaking of which, if this thing likes to follow Suoh, then where is she?

"Kuyoh Suoh decided to depart since this morning and will return as she sees fit," Sasaki replied. "As for Sir Fujiwara, if I have a decent understanding of the situation, we may have seen the last of him as of two weeks ago. Even though the time traveler factions have readmitted themselves to the Gamma Dimension, Fujiwara has confessed to there being no further reason for him to remain in this time. I decided to interrogate what his motives exactly were, even though I was not terribly interested; the results wound up much better than expected. He spoke of an older sister in a tone that suggested that he cared for her very much. His reasoning for being in this time was directly related to this sibling and had apparently resolved itself once I became the host of the powers that existed within Haruhi Suzumiya."

I didn't particularly care what happened to that guy since just hearing mention of his name was uncommonly irritating. Even though the thought of not having to deal with Fujiwara again should relieve me to an extent, I wound up becoming more suspicious as to why his duties here were already complete. Simply put, I naturally feel as if any objectives he could possibly have are anything but noble. However, thinking about complicated matters is not how I wanted to spend my time here with Sasaki. Once I made that much clear, Sasaki and Tachibana broadened their smiles. From the corner of my eye, it looked as though the figure hidden under the bed-sheet gave a slight nod.

"It has been far too long, Kyon," Sasaki continued while inviting me to the vacant spot in the loveseat next to her. "What is even more surprising is the fact that you decided to come here on your own."

"What do you mean? Even back in middle school, the number of times I visited you by myself were a lot more than when I came with Kunikida."

Sasaki hummed with the slightest hint of irritation before continuing. "I trust that you realize what fact triggered that previous statement from my lips, Kyon. You currently have... a girlfriend, do you not?"

"Y-Yeah. I wasn't sure if I had the chance to tell you yet."

"You didn't have to!" Tachibana intervened. "Once Sasaki caught you and Yuki practically making out in her hallway, everything became clear!"

What! Sasaki caught us? But then again, like Tachibana said, the area Nagato and I chose was not even remotely secluded. Since when did I get so inconsiderate? Sasaki and I somehow managed to sigh simultaneously.

"Yare yare," we sighed in sync.

"Awkwardness aside," Sasaki continued. "I must admit that even in my wildest state of imagination, I never thought of you as the type that would engage in a relationship before one of your first major educational crossroads. Do not mistake this as an attempt to judge your actions. I just found myself very surprised. What is even more astounding is that the divergence between Yuki Nagato's personality and your own hints that you represent the dominant half of the relationship."

Whether or not that's the truth is more debatable than one would think.

"How did you two hook up anyways?" Kyoko asked. "No offense, Kyon, but out of all of the girls you normally hang out with, I just can't picture this pairing at all!"

"I get that a lot. Anyways, it's a long story and I don't think Sasaki would care too much about the details."

I looked towards the friend who I took into consideration; her grin deepened and she fixated her gaze on the lamp beside me. I recognize this behavioral pattern as a rare expression that has not changed since Junior High. Sasaki always gave me the impression that she never held back on anything that she remotely wanted to say to me. With that being said, this expression on Sasaki would develop when she was uncertain as to whether or not she was willing to deal with how people would react to her words.

"If the details involved anyone else, your educated guess would be in the right. But since I have known you for so long, my curiosity towards your recent development has become inevitable. Of course, you are by no means obligated to comply just because I want to know."

I give up. My resolve was to dedicate this day to my good friend who I owe more than any average person could imagine. I never thought I would become a storyteller as a result of being here, but if this is what Sasaki really wants..._ Yare yare._

But where would I begin? It would even be a hassle telling everyone when Nagato and I first met, since the story is different from both of our perspectives.

"How about this?" Tachibana suggested. "You can start by explaining how you got Yuki to talk to you normally. If she's anything like Kuyoh then getting her to say anything at all has to be a workout!"

In Nagato's case, there was a reason for that…

_**"I am a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Data Thought Entity," Nagato reminded me. "Because I am not completely human, there are capabilities native to a human that I cannot access by default."**_

_**"Such as what?"**_

_**"Sensory nerve receptors," Nagato replied with the slightest sense of hesitation.**_

_**"...Are you saying you do not have the ability to feel, Nagato?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

"_**Can't your entity activate your sensory nerves for you?"**_

_**"... I have previously requested sensory nerve receptor activation from the Integrated Data Thought Entity," Nagato said. "The request was denied on each occasion."**_

_**"If only there was another way..."**_

_**"An alternative method exists..."**_

Once Nagato decided to tell me that there was a true reason why she had to be so reserved, naturally I wanted to do everything in my power to make Nagato happy; it was the one thing she really wanted after all. Once I realized this, I resolved to do whatever it took. Even...

_**"...Let's try to find Kuyoh together then!" **_

"That is rather fascinating. The solution of such a complicated problem was within Kuyoh Suoh's power?" Sasaki murmured while rubbing her chin.

_**"Why have you come this far to see me, Kyon?" Kuyoh said. "I was sure you hated me." **_

_**"Yuki Nagato is seeking to become closer to humanity," I said. "Can you give to her what you have given her before?" **_

_**Kuyoh steps back, and my petite savior steps forward. For a moment, her eyes were very wide as if she were in shock. They immediately narrowed like she sunk into depression.**_

_**"The Integrated Data Thought Entity has decided that it will approve of the activation of my sensory nerve receptors under one condition."**_

_**"What is it, Nagato?" I asked eagerly. It may have been a trick of the negative light, but Nagato almost seemed disappointed.**_

_**"The location of this gamma universe would have to be shifted to a sector under heavier jurisdiction of the Macro Spatial Quantum Cosmic Existence."**_

_**"I see," I say while nodding my head in approval. "Well that's that then. There's no point in turning back now that we have come this far." **_

_**Nagato and Kuyoh were hand-in-hand. They lifted each other off the ground by approximately one foot. Then something unexpected happened. Pearly white appendages (which would have been black in the original spectrum) sprouted from behind Kuyoh and enveloped Nagato as if they were hugging her. Kuyoh Suoh... has wings...?**_

"The physical feature that you stated about Kuyoh Suoh would be news to me," said Sasaki. "Putting that interesting declaration aside, it would seem as though you have made your fair share of important decisions outside of extracting the reality-warping abilities from Haruhi Suzumiya. From what I have gathered so far, the existence of the Gamma Dimension was largely influenced by your simultaneous collaboration with both of the interfaces that brought this dimension to animation. If that truly is the case, then I am slightly happier. As for the reasoning, let's put it this way. As long as a human individual is conscious, it is a fundamental desire to assume the most control over their own consciousness. Of no doubt would it be unsettling to reach a final conclusion that your individual conscious is completely under the jurisdiction of outside, superior forces."

"Whether or not aliens were responsible doesn't change the fact that the responsibility was forced on you," I clarified. "We owe you big-time, and somehow, I will make it up to you."

Sasaki's amber eyes widened in surprise. Let it be known that catching her off-guard usually only happens in one's imagination.

"Your words move me, Kyon. However, it would be best if you do not feel guilty. In the end, it was I who decided to go through with the proposal. I should also add that my final decision was not just for your sake, but for a very old friend of mine as well."

Sasaki's words relieved me just the same. All of a sudden, I wanted to slap myself for not talking to Sasaki earlier. I was such an idiot to believe that something like this would change the relationship between us! If anything, if I were to judge the details of her grin, it almost looks as if we somehow became closer than ever before.

"Hey, you guys, quit changing the subject!" whined Tachibana. "What happened after Yuki was able to feel? Did you guys just magically hook up after that?"

"Of course not. Once Nagato was able to express herself freely everyone, including herself, needed the time to adjust to her changes – slowly but surely."

Everyone wound up doing just that. In Asahina's case, however, things were slightly different...

_**"There is a lot of classified information going on right now. I haven't been given all the details yet, but from the sound of things, my mission in this time plane might be ending some time really soon." **_

In almost no time after Yuki started to change, the first major consequence of the Gamma Dimension had begun... and Mikuru had to go back to her own time indefinitely.

"Speaking of Mikuru," Kyoko sang. "Weren't you on a date with her when we met at the bowling alley? Ah, I just remembered that! I'm so going to tell Yuki the next time I see her!"

"Yuki was the one who set it up to begin with."

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

It's the truth, of course. Since everything was happening so fast, most of us wound up believing that our time together would come to an abrupt end. And so the goddess from the future resolved to spend her last day with just the two of us. As for how that date turned out in the end...

_**(Fluffy marshmallows?  
**__**No wait... Asahina's lips?  
**__**They both feel the same..)**_

I, for one, couldn't complain.

"What's with that disgusting look on your face?" Kyoko teased with the face of a mischievous little boy. "Just how far did that date of yours go anyways?"

"Someone's being a little nosy."

Tachibana shamelessly prodded on about the same subject as Sasaki giggled uncontrollably. In the middle of all this commotion, the third guest decided to silently show up with small bags in her hands and an uneaten, round chocolate éclair hanging from her mouth. She bowed lightly enough so both a greeting was confirmed and the doughnut would not budge.

"Welcome back, Kuyoh!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Kyon was in the middle of telling us how he got together with Yuki! Wanna join us?"

Kuyoh took residence on the steel chair that sat at the nearest corner where the creature completely draped in a large bed-sheet stood the entire time. I wonder how Kuyoh would go about explaining its existence...

_**Mikuru embraced me with all of her glowing radiance and said, "Thank you, Kyon... for everything... now I officially have no regrets in this time plane. Tonight I can depart satisfied."**_

_**"What? Tonight?" I shouted. Mikuru's expression was filled with sadness. **_

_**"Oh, no, Kyon... I never mentioned it to you, did I? Today... is the last day I am permitted to be here... I know all of this seems sudden and you're worried, but please trust me when I say that everything will be okay in the end." **_

_**Mikuru smiled at me with an expression that looks half stressed.**_

_**"Kyon, I..."**_

_**And then a gruff voice that suddenly shook us both said, "You guys chatter too much!"**_

_**The source of the voice emerged from the shadows like a gangster who was fond of dramatic entrances. **_

_**"Fujiwara..."**_

_**"Hey, Asahina, you don't know your next 'mission' in advance, do you? I think I should do you a favor and fill you in ahead of time... " **_

_**Fujiwara was stopped mid-sentence by the door between us opening. Nagato calmly emerged from it and shifted her eyesight to Asahina. **_

_**"It is highly advised that you leave." **_

_**"Tch... whatever happened to your duty to observe, Yuki Nagato?"**_

_**"No friend of mine will be subject to cruelty," **_

_**Fujiwara stared at Yuki with disbelief for a moment. Suddenly that damned sneer came back follow by laughter. Even his laugh was sinister!**_

_**"So this is the Gamma Dimension, Yuki Nagato," said Fujiwara. "How does it feel to be the mastermind of this calamity?"**_

_**Fujiwara clutched his chest and collapsed to one knee. As much as I revered Nagato for putting that jerk in his place, I impulsively put a hand on Nagato's shoulder saying 'That's enough.' Fujiwara began to gasp for air.**_

_**"Come back and visit us whenever you have free time, Mikuru. We will all appreciate it."**_

_**Her response was in her eyes. They apologized to me for having to leave like this, then when she nodded, she made a silent promise that we will see each other again... some time... some place. She turned around and started to take off.**_

Sasaki thought for a moment before speaking. "... I recall Sir Fujiwara mentioning the supposed ill-fate that all time-travelers in the Gamma Dimension were to receive. He kept a casual tone the entire time, but it was very obvious that he was very upset about the matter. Having enough time to study his thought processes, I could deduce that Fujiwara intended to make Mikuru Asahina aware that she will also go through a rather harsh experience. Some people are the type that feel better when they are accompanied by other people that are going through similar or greater stresses. This is one of the more selfish outlooks to attain, albeit very common."

That whole paragraph could have been summed up by simply saying _'Fujiwara is a cowardly jackass,' _but I guess I have Nagato whenever I need things to be more concise.

"I wonder how the SOS Brigade held together without Mikuru?" Tachibana asked. That's good question coming from her. All-in-all, it was a miracle and most of that miracle was in the form of another schoolmate...

_**"Mikuru told me about her emergency," said our jade-haired senior. "She sounded mega-stressed, so when she asked me to fill in for her for one week, I didn't have the heart to turn her down." **_

_**"So Asahina really asked this of you, huh?"**_

_**"Yep!" replied Tsuruya with boundless enthusiasm. "While I may not be as sexy as Mikuru, I'm mega-sure my tea will be just as good. Master Mikuru has taught me well!"**_

_**She let out an earthy laugh as if she were a rival to someone.**_

Tsuruya volunteered to stand-in for Mikuru until the latter would return. Of course no living soul could _replace_ Asahina, but she did a stellar job at filling the void, complete with the maid outfit. Together, we made progress on the sequel to Haruhi's pointless film series. Not to mention it was her that miraculously pulled through for me on that hectic night where Haruhi's Shinjin were unruly. Needless to say, I can't imagine how bad things would have gotten if she were not around.

Sasaki grew increasingly interested. "I see. So Lady Tsuruya has assisted you in that way? I assumed she had developed significantly since the last time we... associated."

"That's right. When Tsuruya and I warped to your place that night, you recognized her instantly. How long have you two known each other?"

"I have become acquainted with Tsuruya some time before I met you, but I associated with you for a much longer period of time in comparison," Sasaki answered the demonstrating an unfamiliar mannerism; two fists came to a rest on her cheeks massaging them about. Is that some form of Calisthenics?

"Nope," she answered after a restrained chuckle. "It's just that when I'm talking to you, I don't know why I always have a smile on my face. It's not good for facial muscles to stay rigid for so long... also, there are several highly amusing memories regarding that girl, making things more difficult."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

Sasaki shrunk her shoulders and sighed, "Unfortunately, that topic will not be up for discussion as I do not have the tenacity required to clarify... Perhaps Tsuruya would be more willing to reply, and if not, well... she would at least display an entertaining reaction, as colorful as she is."

"I'd say that your reaction is colorful enough."

"You must be mistaken," Sasaki retorted with her rare, devilish grin. "I am just as cryptic and collected as ever!"

In truth, Sasaki was mostly right. In the past, whenever Sasaki was remotely nervous, the most that would would happen is the slightest twitch from one side of her mouth or slow, yet unnecessary movements from her supporting leg. This time, however, her cheeks decided to flush, thus blowing her cover. I have the option of pointing that out to her, but I think I already got as much out of this moment as I'm going to get.

"GAH... stop flirting and get to the cool part with the giant monsters and the evil bad guys!" whined Kyoko. "Ha... just kidding!"

There was no _evil bad guy,_ and if I skipped straight to the finale then you wouldn't get the answer you wanted in the first place. Wait... besides the Shinjin Nexus, there was one other recent event that stood out. That one started from a request in the club room on Wednesday...

"W-What? I said I was kidding!"

_**"Ah. You're Emiri Kimidori!" Haruhi recalled.**_

_**Emiri hesitated before beginning. "North High is currently suffering from recent graffiti attacks. I was personally hoping that I could count on you guys to study the graffiti and see if anyone here can give us any leads as to who may be responsible. I hope this isn't too much trouble."**_

_**"Not at all," replied Koizumi. "It is a pleasure doing business with you again."**_

We divided into two groups to observe the two major graffiti sites. Nagato, Emiri and I were the ones to observe the inner walls of the football stadium.

_**Yuki and I approached the writing that was still incomprehensible even when close up. However, my memories recalled seeing something like this before. I gave a slip of paper with symbols like these to Nagato... from Nagato. **_

_**"Nagato, isn't this..."**_

_**Everything changed on me the instant before I completed the question. The stadium and school completely vanished! The grass now extended infinitely. Endless species of flowers were scattered everywhere. While the sight was pretty, I couldn't help but sigh and turn to Nagato.**_

_**"You could have given me time to mentally prepare myself, Nagato..."**_

_**"This transition was not my doing," replied a Nagato with a slightly worried look.**_

_**If Nagato didn't do this, then the only person that possibly could have is...**_

_**I turned around behind me and literally yelled out loud. The figure that replaced Emiri Kimidori was well over 10 times my height. It was a giant manila colored egg resting perfectly upright on an indent in the ground.**_

_**"A giant egg... Nagato, what is this?" **_

_**"The situation is dire. Therefore I have no other choice... Commencing backup unit restoration." **_

_**If Nagato has to call for backup over an egg, then whatever is inside must be a serious threat. As I started to wonder what a backup unit that belongs to Nagato would look like, a painful rush of nostalgia shook me by the soul. No way. Please say it isn't so! **_

_**"We meet again, Kyon. Did you miss me?" asked my cheerful, long-lost classmate. Her innocent chuckle that followed reminded me that Ryoko Asakura was capable of telling jokes. **_

_**"I guess it is time to fulfill my duty," said Asakura while setting set her sights on the giant egg. "If this egg were to hatch naturally, then not even Master Nagato could prevent you from being killed right here."**_

_**In a flash, she approached the egg and leaped above it. With a graceful twirl, she substituted one of her arms for a blade composed of pure energy and let gravity carry her downward. Ryoko then extended her literal sword arm and proceeded to perfectly split the egg in half vertically. As her 'Final Cutter' reached the ground, the impact of her landing created a crater on the grassy plain.**_

_**"So the contents of this egg really is an Ancient Feral!"**_

_**"What is an Ancient Feral?" I asked.**_

_**As soon as I asked, the egg halves began to topple towards the ground, revealing its inhabitant.**_

_**Nagato answered me the instant I figured it out. "I believe an Ancient Feral is commonly referred to as a dinosaur."**_

_**It let out a deafening roar far more intimidating than any CG rendition of a dinosaur has ever pulled off.**_

"That's ENOOOUGH..." Kyoko pleaded while flapping her arms as if she wanted to hover. "Now you're just making stuff up and adding random characters like some kind of messed up fan fiction!"

"You did appear to be thoroughly enjoying yourself. Perhaps Kyon has somehow detected your secret passion for action stories commonly seen on the _Super Sentai_ programs you like and decided to entertain you for a bit."

That's right... no one in the room has ever met Kimidori or Asakura as far as I know.

"H-Hey! Don't just call me out like that!" Tachibana wailed as it were not obvious. "...Okay, so maybe I liked it just a little, but now I don't remember what the point of all of this was..."

"Ha," Sasaki chuckled. "In retrospect, there may have been no true meaning to begin with. However, once you view the big picture, much was gained from just this. At least from my perspective, this day could not have turned out any better."

"Hmm.."

The poised alien finally gave a signal to her presence by emitting a smug grin to Sasaki. I recognize that face as something I would wear when friends of mine differentiate themselves from the rest of humanity. Come to think of it, what does Kuyoh think of Sasaki anyways? Why does any of that even matter to me? The answer to that is as solid as the hand that I decided to place on top of Sasaki's head. She tilted her gaze at me in confusion.

Her eyes shortly narrowed in response. Maybe I discovered a weak point? "This is a rather... odd gesture coming from you, Kyon."

"Sasaki..."

"Yes...?"

Just like how I'm lightly massaging your scalp right now, I'm willing to bet that I can only scratch the surface as to how you truly feel about all of this. I can't always be there for you as much as I would like to be. I hope you have nearly as much of an affinity for the people here as we do for each other. It would be best if you do not shut yourself off to everyone else...

"Hang in there, alright?"

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded with a humble grin. "I will. Although... I'm going to decide to be blunt and declare that we simply _have_ to see each other more often. As much as I enjoy the frequent company of Kyoko Tachibana and Kuyoh Suoh, I have recently come to discover that a bond between two humans is something that can easily be taken for granted. Do you understand what I am saying, Kyon?"

Much more than you think. "It's a promise."

Once everyone decided to separate, the evening sky began. The three girls (and one draped figure) all decided to see me to the door. A little hospitality has proven to go a long way as I definitely wanted to visit everyone again someday.

I always wondered why the trip back home from a destination sometimes feels like it is shorter than the way there. The answer might be simply because the way back is filled with memories of the time that was most recently spent. For example, I just realized that I managed to get away from Tachibana without going into detail as to how Nagato and I became a couple. To be honest, I doubt that I could explain it even if I particularly wanted to. Sure there was a large number of unique events that lead to the event but when you get right down to it, most of them were so natural that trying to make a story out of it would be more trouble than it's worth.

"Sorry about that, Tachibana," I thought out loud.

A startling streetlight shone from behind me in response. What was even more startling was what resulted from looking behind me. As for the identity of who my stalker was, it was never established as anything except for the _Ghost Alien_. I've seen this trend time and time again. This is a confrontation and whatever this is has a story of sorts to tell.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" A mission? A prophecy? A threat?

A feminine, yet tomboyish voice replied, "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

What's this? "You're the one that followed me.."

"You are the one that called me," it retorted. Did I...?

"How could I have called you if I don't even know who or what you are?"

It answered in the exact same informative tone, "I am what you see and what I see."

"...What kind of answer is that?"

"The only answer there is."

A timely wind howled in response to that baffling reply. The hem of the sheeted figure flapped to my right. At that moment, I made two discoveries. For one, the hem of the drape that fluttered about was unhindered by anything at its center – as if such an area never existed. If that isn't strange enough, there is this. Even though the streetlight shines directly down on my company, I have the figure beat in the number of shadows beneath us by three-to-nothing. This is the very definition of the word _ghost_.

Standing in front of me is the creature whom everyone ignored on our first encounter, but here it is speaking to me.

"_I am what you see and what I see."_

On my end, all I see is something that can be misconstrued as nothing. Knowing that, one must wonder...

"What do you see?"

The two dark holes assumed to be the figure's eyes turned ninety degrees counter-clockwise in response.

"...Sasaki will be okay," was its verbal response. "As long as you are here, Sasaki will be okay."

Never before has such a simple sentence left such a resounding impact in my mind. Even though Sasaki and I left each other on a positive note earlier, I was still worried about Sasaki deep down. Was I really that obvious as to how I felt? I don't think so. Perhaps there is more to this figure than what I originally thought...

"I see. Thank you."

It was all I could say, but it will have to do. I was compelled to believe this stranger nearly as much as I do for Nagato. On the same topic, another thought simultaneously crossed my mind that instantly replaced my worries for Sasaki: Despite the sequence of events that everyone went through over this past spring, I cannot help but feel that our real mysteries and adventures are only beginning.

* * *

_More Author's Notes:_

_I don't know how much I confused everyone by now, but I just thought I'd let everyone know that with each new chapter of "Haruhi GD," I will add one Journal Entry on my Author Profile Page that will explain additional obscure things that I did not cover otherwise. For example, you just witnessed the first appearance of an OC. My first entry will explain what made me decide to take this route! Well that's it for now. See you next time!_


	2. Friend or FOE?

"Even though we don't know each other too well, I was pretty upset when I first heard that you went to Canada all of a sudden. Ask Kyon; the moment we found out, we formed a small search party on your behalf."

The listener glances at me with a teasing grin.

"Is that a fact? Since you put it that way, it was rather irresponsible of me as former Class Representative to go on an extended trip unannounced. I'm very sorry for troubling everyone."

The apologetic girl before creates a flood of random memories. Ryoko Asakura, the former Class Representative, has permanantly made her existence known in my eyes. More than just the most appealing girl in Taniguchi's rankings, she is also the one who nearly ended my life twice. One would figure that I would not want to see someone like that ever again, but it was my closest and most trustworthy friend that decided to bring her back...

"What's the matter, Kyon?" Asakura asked with a questionable look of concern. "You look like you have something you want to say."

"Yeah."

At that point, I remembered a time and place where Asakura practically replaced Haruhi in the class roster. She feigned ignorance as to what was going on until the very end. I still wonder if that Asakura was fully aware to this very day. Either way it goes, Asakura has an outstanding history of manipulating me physically and mentally..

"Welcome back, Ryoko."

Sooner or later, I'll find a way to even things out, starting with that previous line that Asakura clearly did not expect me to say.

"T-thanks..."

**Haruhi GD: Friend or F.O.E?**

Less than one month ago, Nagato and I went through great lengths to change the future that was set for us. This started by going through a lot of trouble just to give Nagato total control of her own self. After _Operation Gamma,_ things returned to normal.. except the fact that Nagato and I are now a couple.. and Asakura has returned to North High complete with her own freedom.. and Haruhi is no longer in control of the world altering powers that brought the SOS Brigade together.. Okay, so maybe a lot has changed, but just like before, my daily life is that of an average high school student. It would be troublesome if even that aspect of me changed dramatically, but sometimes I can't help but want even more. Thoughts like this make me realize how easily greed can be attained.. This is an interesting train of thought. The lunch bell just sounded, so maybe I should get some juice to help keep this up.

Recently, I started dividing lunchtime between Nagato and the Asahina/Tsuruya duo throughout the week. Today, I am set on doing the latter since I still owe Tsuruya a cola. As I make my purchase and wait for my drink, I glance to the ajacent food vendor to see if anything looks appetizing. This is when I notice that the machines are slightly further apart than usual. Upon examining the area between the vendors, I discover a potential reason. The culprit looks at me attentively while hugging her knees. The small stack of papers in her hand suggest that she was in the middle of reading. Despite her unusual placement, she conveys a good mood through her expression.

"Ryoko? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Asakura replied. "I misjudged how much the student body missed me. I guess it was always like this, but it didn't bother me before. In the end, I impulsively snuck off to find somewhere less noisy. And here I am! Weird, isn't it?"

Very.

Asakura lets off a low-pitched hum before continuing. "There is something about the noise these machines make that relaxes me. You should try taking refuge here at least once."

"I'll pass. But anyways, if you really want a place nice and quiet, the Literature club room is always open during school. Half of the time, Yuki is the only one there, and you know she wouldn't make too much noise."

"Of course!" Asakura replied while pounding her right fist into her left palm. "When you put it that way, it sounds like the most logical option!"

"That's because it is. Besides, if anyone sees you here, it would probably draw more attention than if they were to see you out in the open."

"That is also true," Asakura agreed. "Luckily enough, out of eighty-seven passing students and eleven teachers, you were the only one to notice me here. You must be developing a form of ADV (Advanced Data Vision).

Instead of replying, I offered my hand to help Asakura out of her tight spot. Once she got up, she picked up the small stack of papers that she left behind. Ultimately she decided to hang out with Nagato, leaving me to continue what I was doing. Unfortunately for me, enough time has passed to where the freshest cafeteria foods would be out of stock by the time I got there. Not that I'm too concerned about that, but that does mean I'll also have less time to hang out.

Mikuru and Tsuruya spent lunchtime together ever since I've known them. These days, the relationship between those two have strengthened. This much is most evident by observing Asahina as she starts and follows up far more conversations than usual.

"Is there something on your mind, Kyon?" Asahina wondered.

"Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?"

"It's totally the look in your eyes!" entered Tsuruya. "I mean you look bored most of the time, but today you look mega bored!"

"Is that so? Maybe I'm going crazy," I replied. Asahina's curious expression silently requested an explanation. "These past few weeks have been peaceful – almost too peaceful. Is it really going to be like this for the rest of the year?"

"Fufu.." Asahina chuckled. "I expected as much. It looks like someone has become a little restless."

"When you word it like that, you make it sound like I'm asking for trouble."

"Think of it this way," Asahina calmly continues. "Even if Miss Suzumiya does not have the powers she used to, she is still the same person. The same goes for everyone else in the SOS Brigade. I think that as long as we are together, there will always be an adventure or two waiting for us."

That's right. As long as our time traveler has things to do in this time, there's no way the abnormalities of this world will just up and vanish. I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind, but hearing those words from someone like Asahina is just what I needed.

"So this is how well you two get along huh?" said Tsuruya.

"Maybe this is the result of sleeping together for three years straight," I joked.

"Eh..? B-but.."

"Nice try, Kyon," Tsuruya smirked. "Both of you were frozen the entire time."

There goes that inside joke.. Asahina must have told Tsuruya about that somewhere along the line. And here I was hoping for Tsuruya to reach a comical misunderstanding. I'm sure that would have at least made the rest of the hour. Oh well..

...

The last hour of the school surfaces quicker than usual. Classmate Taniguchi displays a disturbingly cheesy grin while waiting for dismissal bell to sound. What is this, elementary school?

"Wouldn't you like to know what I have planned for this afternoon?" he mocks.

"Not as much as I want you to stop embarrassing yourself."

Taniguchi continued with an annoying confidence. "We'll see who's embarrassing after today. If today's date goes well, I may be hooking up with the undisputable hottest girl on campus!"

Just then, I recalled Taniguchi's unwritten rankings of the girls in this school. I immediately recalled who stood at the top of this shameless list.

"You don't say.."

"I kid you not!" yelled Taniguchi. "Not only did Asakura remember my name after all this time, but she personally invited me to accompany her after school! Talk about major good luck.. and at this rate, things are only going to get better!"

"Looks like that _luck_ of your's is spreading fast."

I diverted my hopeless comrade's attention to the subject; she is chatting with Kunikida and Class Representative Sakanaka.

"Eh..? Oh I know. She must be asking Kunikida about what kind of things I like. How considerate!"

"Hey Kyon," called the _considerate_ one with the aforementioned two in tow. "You should come with all of us as well. What do you say?"

"I don't know what all of this is about, but if you recall, I have extracurricular activities of my own."

"Pretty please?" she begged on. "Haruhi has cleaning duty, so she will be a bit late. And knowing Nagato, she will wait for you faithfully."

I can't say that I'm completely interested in what these guys are up to. If there is any reason that I would go with everyone, it would be to observe Taniguchi's thoroughly disappointed expression for the duration of this gathering... Why not?

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," sighed Taniguchi.

Asakura directed the lot of us to the same building I would have went to in the first place. In fact, the Literature Clubroom is right around the corner from our stopping point. Wasn't this the room to another club at some point? Which one was it again...

"Oh, I get it now," started Kunikida. "Those club-making forms you were holding earlier were not to pass on to others. You wanted them for yourself, am I right?"

"Asakura, I'm already part of a club," I reminded Asakura as she brought us inside. "How many times do I have to tell you? Also, does anyone know what kind of club you're trying to make?"

"Ah, hold that thought for a moment," Asakura interrupted. "I almost forgot something important!"

And with that, Asakura has left the room. Just what is Asakura trying to accomplish with all of this anyways? Has she really become interested in club activities all of a sudden? Furthermore, what's with this group of people? It doesn't get anymore random than the lot of us.

"You know you this is everyone's opportunity to escape. Who knows how much more difficult this will get once Asakura comes back?"

"As if!" Taniguchi responded with a cheesy grin. "Some of the best high school stories start out this way, you know! What starts out as a gathering of people with common interests could develop into something deeper once everyone gets to know each other. Can't you see? This is the perfect opportunity!"

"I can't decide if that way of thinking is typical or creepy," commented the remaining girl in the room, Sakanaka.

"There's nothing normal about it," I assured her.

"And besides," Kunikida added. "You talk about common interests but nobody knows exactly what Asakura is up to."

"Details, details! We have plenty of time to figure out-"

The sound of the door opening cut off Taniguchi's pointless statement. Asakura returns to the vacant room with another familiar student in-hand.

"Thank you all for waiting." Asakura started. "I'm certain that everyone would like to get started as soon as possible, so I will do my best to make the initiation process as quick as possible. That includes the initial five members required to start the club while simultaneously getting approval from the Student Council. This is where you come in."

"I see," the newcomer, Emiri Kimidori, replies. "Once I receive the necessary paperwork from you, I will see what I can do as a member of the Student Council and a future member of this club."

Asakura steals a mocking glance at me after that 's the point of observing me? I don't have anything to do with this. What am I doing here anyways?

"What is this club going to be about? I'm sort of curious," Kunikida wondered aloud.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know, the theme of the club; the reason everyone is together to begin with. Better yet, does this club have a name of sorts?"

"Aha! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Is this really what Asakura has become since she gained access to her emotion? This is a stark contrast to the cold-blooded murderer that I'm familiar with. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't complain. Either way, I spent enough time watching this develop. It's about time for me to go where I belong after school. With that in mind, I decide to take my leave.

"Ah, wait a minute," cried Asakura who hurriedly followed me outside.

"Listen Ryoko, it's nice that you want to make a club, but there's no way that I can-"

"I know that much," she intervened. "I just need help with a name."

"Wouldn't it be better to ask the people that might actually join you?"

"Maybe so, but..."

Asakura pouts in a way that comes off as deceptive (possibly based on our past history). I'm not sure if I can ever adapt to these patterns coming from someone like Asakura. It's not likely that she will assault me again thanks to the events of the dimensional shift, but still...

"I can't help you with a name if you don't have an objective for your club."

"I see," Asakura started. "According to Kimidori, the room we've secured would have been the Science Fiction Club if it had enough members. Can I use that as the theme?"

"Yeah, but if you're just going to do that, you won't need a new name at all. On another note, I'm not sure about Kunikida, but I don't know if the theme of aliens and advanced technology would sit too well with someone like Taniguchi."

"Hmm..."

A moment of silence and then...

"Friends of Extraterrestrials! F.O.E!"

"What.."

Asakura continues with enhanced confidence. "I think I just found our new name: F.O.E! A club for alien awareness: F.O.E! I would be the perfect founder of F.O.E! And now that Kimidori's part of F.O-"

"No more.. I'm begging you."

Asakura studies my facial expression which should look like I'm one step from losing my sanity thanks to that painful declaration. In response, she emits a broad smile that easily sets a new personal record for her charm. She giggles lightly before commenting.

"I can see it in your eyes. This is the perfect name after all... Now I just have to let the others know. Thanks for the help, Kyon."

And with that, Asakura left me as a mass of speechless flesh. I spent the next good minute grimacing at the fact that whatever trouble this club may cause in the future, I'm the one that helped start it. Come to think of it, I can say the same thing about the SOS Brigade when you get right down to it. Oh boy... speaking of the latter, I'm a little late.

"Welcome!" greeted Maid Asahina moments upon my entry. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it today."

"I wound up taking a little detour before I came. Anyways..."

I turned to the only other member in the room, who also centered her attention on me. Yuki Nagato seemed very much prepared to listen to my request.

"Yuki, please change Asakura back to normal."

"Nope."

"Aw, come on!" I whined as Asahina blinked in confusion.

Nagato smirks at my mock demand before continuing. "The Gamma Dimension is a sector of which I am free to think, decide, and act as an individual. One of these decisions was to award these same privileges to Ryoko Asakura. As a result, whether or not her sensory nerve receptors remain active has become Ryoko Asakura's decision."

When I look back at Asakura's recent actions, she did seem rather happy. If her overall existence didn't irk me so, I would most likely be happy for her too. Nevertheless, I've concluded that it's pointless to get bored of this setting now. At the rate things are going, the days ahead are likely to be exhausting.


	3. Flailing Through Sleep:  Part 1

There are only two hours left in the morning and all I accomplished for the day was eating breakfast. That's no good. At this rate, my snowman will melt too much, and then where will I be? I carry that troublesome thought with me all the way to the front window while treading through a minefield of my sister's school supplies. Unfortunately for her, one of her crayons snapped to the pressure of my hasty heel.

Thank goodness. It is still snowing. In addition, my beloved snowman also displays her wellness by waving her right branch in response to my presence. Even though it does not appear to be necessary, I decide to go outside and perform some maintenance on her.

"Thank you," beamed the snowman.

"No need to thank me, Yuki. You're my responsibility after all."

"I see you two are getting along just as good as ever."

An irritating voice startles me. That dumb black bird always camoflauges itself on Yuki's witch hat. Or maybe I'm the dumb one for never checking if Krozumi is present..

"Be careful not to knock off Yuki's hat," I warned him while adding more fresh snow to the round body.

The distracting noise of broken glass suddenly interrupts my work. What's even more unsettling is the fact that the glass that broke turns out to be my front window! But there's not a meddlesome child in sight.

"What light breaks the yonder window?" Krozumi commented. "It is the Sun, and Suzumiya is rising from the East."

I don't think that's how the line goes...

"Yahoo!" bellows Solari Suzumiya, the excitable Sun.

"It's too early in the morning to deal with you."

Solari stuck out her blazing tongue before replying, "Blame your stinky planet, not me!"

As the impudent pain blows a raspberry, Krozumi and I frantically avoid her droplets of _salava._ The Sun's recklessness costed Yuki a piece of her torso.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" the Crow and I call together.

"I'm fine," she confirms flatly. "However, it appears as though I am at risk of melting."

"Hey! Solari, not so close!" I shouted out of necessity.

"What's the big deal?" she replies. "If she melts, you can just build a new one in minutes."

"Why you..."

Just when I nearly reach the end of my rope, a good friend of mine intervenes to shed a little... darkness on the situation.

Krozumi greeted the newcomer by saying "Well this is an interesting development."

"It is not so much of an interesting development as it is a rare occasion. After all, the times of which I arrive are all predetermined. Isn't that right, Miss Suzumiya?"

"Tch.."

Lunasaki, the rational Moon, has obstructed everyone's view of our obnoxious sun via eclipse.

"Please excuse Solari's brash actions. As you know, she means no intentional harm. With that being said, we will proceed with our scheduled meeting now. Please excuse us."

She gives a dignified nod and turns away from our direction. The odd morning is likely to continue like this. This is as good of a time as any to repair Yuki's damages.

"U-um... excuse me, Mister," called a familiar meek voice. "Do you have a carrot to spare by any chance?"

I could tell who was nudging on the toe of my shoe. Mikusagi, the timid Rabbit, always has more trouble finding food for the cold season. This is around the time where I help her out as much as I can.

"I will give you my nose," Yuki offered as always.

"Waah! A-Are you sure?"

Yuki nodded. "The freshness of this carrot is only guarnteed for approximately forty more hours. Therefore, now is the best time to consider replacing my facial decor."

Following through with Yuki's consent, I plucked the carrot off of her face and dusted the snow off its base. After uncovering the carrot's face, she looked me in the eye with a wry smile.

"I may be inexperienced, but please be gentle," said Ryoko Asakarot.

"Don't mix up awkward lines!" I shouted while tossing the food to Mikusagi.

"Thank you very much!"

"Yahoo! Lunch time, nyara!" said a tabby cat that popped out of an unnoticed snow hill. This troublesome stray is definitely Tsurunya. She pounces Mikusagi's gift with herbivorous eyes. The two of them argue over Asakarot until a loud rumble shakes the edge of the street. The monstrous vehicle charging dangerously towards us appears to be... a steamroller?

"Oh noes!" cries Tsurunya. "Mr. Driver forgot he's supposed to start driving the snowplow!"

That's hardly the problem!

...

That's about as much detail as I can recall right here, in my room. Lately, I have been the victim of very bizarre dreams, but last night's sequence was the most memorable one I've had in a while. I called Nagato on impulse after words, attempting to explain that nonsensical series of events.

"You should record as much of the dream as you can remember on paper," she suggested. "I am interested in viewing the contents of this dream in detail."

I didn't expect that kind of response from Nagato, so naturally I would try to meet her request. Looking back at what I've written, I don't think anyone would take a morbid tale like this seriously. Then again, that was never the point to begin with.. at least I don't think so.

"What do you think?"

"..."

I directed that question towards someone who is not likely to answer. Ever since we met, this ghost-alien that is always draped in a bedsheet randomly decides to show up at various parts of the house. Luckily, I have yet to catch it lurking around in the bathroom. Besides me, Shamisen is the only one that has proven to notice its presence. Despite its existence being moderately eerie, it has yet to be a nuisance. On the contrary, the few times I can get it to say anything have wound up helpful. For example...

"Say, have you seen my English book lately?"

The ghost turns slowly to face me before replying, "The book is... one-hundred sixty-seven degrees from your facing, twenty-six centimeters apart from your distance with no difference in elevation."

Translation: The book is under my bed. Pretty handy, if I do say so myself. Now if only it were portable. I can't even approach it closer than arm's reach without it evading me, and before anyone suggests attempting to corner the ghost, phasing through walls _is_ part of its capabilities. Believe me, I tried... more than once. I can deal with that much. However...

Does this thing even have a name?

**Haruhi GD: Flailing Through Sleep - Part 1**

"As far as dreams go, this dream of your's is far more detailed and interesting than anything I have ever dreamt," admitted Koizumi.

"Why was I so pompous and obnoxious in your dream..?" Haruhi wonders while rising her eyebrow.

Your guess is as good as mine...

"I've been dressed up as a bunny in front of you for so long that now..." Asahina whimpers. "I'm a bunny in your permanant mental image of me!"

"No that's not it, Asahina, I swear!"

If anything, it would be that daily maid outfit..

"..."

I see that smirk. No mind reading, Yuki!

Before I knew it, I wound up reading my dream aloud to the SOS Brigade like a grade schooler doing show and tell. Haruhi caught a glimpse of the paper in the morning before I got to show it to Nagato, so I figured: Why not humor the club that barely does anything productive?

"Jokes aside," Koizumi continued. "That is quite the intricate dream you've interpreted. Have you considered seeking the meaning behind it?"

"The meaning?"

"I think.. that most dreams you can remember may carry a powerful message," Asahina added. "..I'm pretty sure a dream that complex would have a deeper meaning to it."

So I should avoid active steamrollers and make sure I don't get sunburns. Got it.

"The dream starts off strange and slowly develops into a nightmare," says Haruhi after a long period of deep thought. "If you've been having several bizarre dreams like this, maybe there's a malevolent outside force haunting you in your sleep. A very interesting case indeed – and to think it's from one of our very own members.."

"I wouldn't read too deeply into it," I replied instantly. Although.. now that I think about it, I shouldn't completely rule out that possibility since I practically have a supernatural entity living with me. I think the odd dreams have started some time before becoming acquainted with the ghost. But perhaps...

Haruhi lightly squeezed at her chin before continuing. "It may not be anything to worry about, but it wouldn't hurt to take precautions just in case... Alright, it's decided!"

With one whopping vote, apparently.

"The SOS Brigade is officially on an emergency mission! Our destination is the _Hirota Shrine_. Once Mikuru changes into her _Miko_, we will all move out on the double!"

Wouldn't it be a bad idea to wear Miko cosplay at an actual shrine unless you're associated with them? However...

"I understand."

If no one else cares, neither should I. On an unrelated note, Asahina seems unusually enthusiastic about all of this. Can it be that all the chaos that develops around us is starting to taint her pure demeanor now? At this rate, we're going to run out of static characters. What a pain...

...

Ah, the memories of this place. Like the time Haruhi physically altered the pigeons' feather colors from grey-to white.. or the time where she fearlessly unloaded a few pellets at one of the shrine elders.. What? No one said the memories had to be good ones. Actually, I probably would have forgotten about them if it wasn't for the familiar old man who welcomed us inside. Judging by the gentle way he inquires our purpose, one can assume that he does not seem to remember the incident very easily. But what's our status going to be after today..?

"We're here to check out this shrine's _omamori_," said Haruhi "Can we please see your inventory?"

Is this Haruhi's sudden idea? It can't be. There's nothing abnormal about purchasing omamori from a shrine at all. Either way, how long has it been since I mixed around with these good luck charms? I'd say it was at least a year before I met Haruhi for the first time.. and even then, I was never truly into them. The way Haruhi is examining each sample omamori like a quality inspector suggests that she likes these types of things.

"None of these look like they will get the job done," Haruhi sighs in disappointment. "It looks like we'll have order a custom."

Why would something like that be necessary? The only reason we're doing this is because of one bizarre dream. Something like this probably isn't even worth the most basic of omamori. Speaking of which.. how much is this going to cost me?

"In case you're wondering, this one's on me," Haruhi answered on some odd cue. "I can just have you work off the bill later."

"..Your kindness knows no bounds."

"No need to thank me!"

No need to detect sarcasm either..

The old man admitted Haruhi to the back of the store where he would show her the process and the pricing of custom omamori. Nagato and Asahina appeared to be engaged in conversation at the farther side of the shop. That leaves me with Koizumi and a youthful looking cashier observing all the commotion. The guy's been twiddling his single brown bang ever since Haruhi started opening her mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if he's afraid to deal with us directly by now.

"You'll have to excuse Haruhi," I said to the young worker. "When Haruhi gets this excited, it's hard to calm her down. And to think this is all over something like omamori.."

The cashier gives a shy smile before replying, "Your friend sure does care a lot about you."

"If that's what you call it. It seems like she's just finding an excuse to have a good time."

"Might I ask..." the boy continued. "Do you dislike omamori?"

"I can't say I really have a problem with them. It's just that I haven't really dealt with them since junior high. Dealing with them now feels a little... how do you say... disjointed?"

Koizumi decided to casually enter the conversation. "This man here is a natural-born skeptic. After knowing Kyon for so long, I had the feeling that he wouldn't be so enthusiastic over something like this."

"Hmm, that's a shame, but I admit I do see where he's coming from," the cashier agreed. "When you get right down to it, an omamori is nothing but a small message placed inside of a neatly designed pouch. When one assumes that perspective, it really is nothing to get worked up over. However, I believe that the potency of an omamori is not just from the power of its creator, but the will of those who buy one. Buying one for oneself is a symbol of one's own ambition and self-respect."

"And buying one for others is a symbol a profound interest and/or concern for the receiving party," Koizumi added with a sly smile.

"Well said, sir! Oh, may I have your names? You can call me Fumio."

As soon as the three of us finished exchanging our identities, Haruhi returned to everyone while eyeing paper slip with a serious expression. I assume it's the price estimate?

Haruhi speaks after a low hum. "You know what, I just remembered my mother used to do these. If mom didn't throw away the materials by now, we can try asking her instead. It should be a lot cheaper that way."

What a fruitful trip this turned out to be. In the end, we gained nothing but a new acquaintance. Typical Haruhi is typical. Eventually, everyone retreated back to North High, mostly so Asahina can stop drawing unnecessary attention and change back into her school uniform. As expected, a large chunk of the bus passengers have their eyes on Asahina and her fitting miko. She retaliates with a brave smile that relatively suggests that she is trying very hard to mask the embarassment of the situation. After all those similar situations, it's possible that she's gotten used to it, but no one in their right minds would want to embrace such things outright..

"Unfortunately, once we get back, I will have to call it a day from here," announced Koizumi. "A test is coming up tomorrow, and there is some studying I would like to get done before it gets too late."

"I also need to make final preparations for my history project," Mikuru added.

"That leaves just you and Yuki. At the very least, you have to come, Kyon."

I figured as much.. Honestly though, I always did wonder what kind of brave soul would it take to parent someone like Haruhi. Then again, there's no guarantee that either of them mentally survived the peak of her adolesence..

Once we returned to the school, Mikuru and Itsuki stuck to their agendas and left early. Haruhi, Yuki, and I left the school with Haruhi's house as the destination. After another long-winded hike, a typical two floored, western-styled house with white colored siding came into view. One can assume that our destination has been reached as Haruhi carelessly travels through the front lawn and onto the porch. Just as Haruhi was about to grab the brass knob, she hesitated.

"I just remembered," Haruhi muttered. "Now might not be a good time to do this."

Yuki tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

"How do I explain it.. earlier this morning, my mother randomly decided to do an oracle card reading. Today, my mother predicted that she would be surrounded by my friends. I never brought anyone home like this, even as a child, so I naturally told her that it's impossible."

"Our presence here would bring animation to your mother's hypothesis," deduced Yuki.

"Exactly! It would certainly make her happy, but if she gets TOO encouraged with her hobbies, it would mean – H-hey Kyon! What do you think you're doing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied while ringing the doorbell.

"Idiot! Were you listening at all! I just said that I don't want to do this right n-"

Haruhi's sentence was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Sorry, Haruhi, but there's no way in hell we're wasting two long trips in a row. The fearful look on Haruhi's face is priceless enough to make this whole day worth it. All that's left to do now is face the door and bear witness the parental figure that stands there.

"Ah!"

Almost instantly after we looked each other in the eye, the woman at the door embraced me ecstaticly. She displays an uncanny level of happiness while squeezing me tightly.

"Mom!" Haruhi shouted. "What on earth are you doing!"

"Amazing.. you two really _did_ find each other after all!"

That line caused everything to hit me at once.. This is the same woman that I dragged away from the middle of the street a while back. So the random quirky woman, who witnessed the true, unstable nature of the Gamma Dimension back then... is _Haruhi's mother..?_

Once Haruhi's mother decided to stop smothering me, Haruhi's speechless expression made it clear that a few things need explaining. For example, how I met Haruhi's mother before this moment. She appeared wildly, like a random encounter, on the same day I found Haruhi by the pond. She was the one that convinced me to go there, when I had no clue where to find her. Now that I think about it, that was one heck of a coincidence.

_**"Please say hello for me!" **_

Or was it..?

The interior of the Suzumiya household turns out to be even cleaner than my own. I guess that's to be expected since Haruhi is an only child. The traffic here must be very light in general. The living room has a lot of baseball paraphernalia. I can only assume that Haruhi's father is a baseball fan. It would be surprising if Naru is the one into it. By the way, Naru Suzumiya is the name of Haruhi's mother. The father figure, Oruki Suzumiya, is at work according to her. Seeing the mother and daughter like this is making me want to kick myself for not making the connection earlier. Naru's hair extends much like Haruhi's did when we first met. Perhaps I ruled out the possibility last time because Naru always dresses in a more womanly fashion than her offspring. I make this comparison once I noticed that Haruhi has changed into comfortable-looking summer shorts and a red T-shirt.

"Oh, what an incredible dream!" Naru exclaimed after listening to my bizarre story. "You make such a great _tsukkomi! _I think I understand now. Because of this strange dream, along with a series of others, you are under the the belief that there may be a spirit or two messing with you in your sleep?"

Haruhi nodded enthusiastically. So Mrs. Suzumiya is the type of person that would reach these types of conclusions? The family resemblance is becoming more and more apparent...

"May I see the dream summary you wrote? I think I can figure something out about this dream."

I don't quite understand what Naru meant by that, but I obeyed her regardless. Naru carefully read through the paper as if it were an important document. Nagato has yet to take her eyes off of Naru. Judging by her look, it seems as though she's fascinated by her. Haruhi, on the other hand, doesn't know where to look. She seems mildly embarrassed for whatever reason.

"I see..." Naru started. "If there really is a mysterious creature probing through your dreams, there is almost no doubt that it is observing you and all of your friends. With all of these concrete components written here, it has found out a lot. For example... The fact that Ms. Nagato was a snowman that slightly melted means that she has acknowledged deeply repressed emotions very recently."

"That is... correct..."

Nagato barely mustered to confirm that shockingly accurate deduction. As for me, I'm completely speechless.

"Krozumi the Crow is a symbol of darker truths in a relationship or inner character that are often difficult to accept." _(I wound up impulsively attacking Itsuki in response to one of those 'darker truths').._

"A sun's rising represents a new beginning. A sun's eclipse represents self doubts and fears." _(The Gamma Dimension developed from me deciding to move Haruhi's power. I doubt I could ever fully convince myself that I made the right choice)._

"Generally, dreaming of a rabbit suggests good luck while dreaming of a cat suggests bad luck. The fact that both Tsurunya and Mikusagi are playing 'tug of war' with each other has several meanings. Let's see... maybe it means that luck or fate has little to do with your situation. Perhaps the dream is hinting that you are always the one in control of your most important decisions?"

It was at this point that I started to see Naru in an entirely different light. Literally.. Her existence began to emit a glow finer than the living room's floral pattern lamp. Her long blue gown almost seemed to flow unnaturally with the non-existent wind. That settles it. I must be slightly tired.

Naru enthusiastically scans the paper as she goes on. "Several aspects of this dream tie together rather nicely, but it still feels like I'm missing something important.."

"We don't need a full-blown reading, mom. Kyon just needs the omamori so these weird dreams will stop happening."

"Oh, that's right," Naru pouted, softly as the light surrounding her appeared to fade. "Dear me, I think I got carried away. I'm sorry, Kyon!"

"No need to apologize," I assured her. "Although I wonder.. what would you make of the broken window?"

"H-hey!" Haruhi whispered harshly.

"Oh, that's right! The broken glass was one of the only bad omens in this dream. I think I forgot to address that because I can't connect that component to any other part of the dream. It may very well be irrelevant, but... Ah! I think I got it!"

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"Oh my goodness, I overlooked this component until now!" Naru continued. "Kyon stepped on a crayon before the rest of the dream took place! If I connect it to the rest of the events, the crayon refers to a very important past memory, ranging anywhere from your childhood to several years ago. Kyon. I believe this invader may have taken interest in something that happened to you several years ago."

I can't even remember the last time I heard _that _line.. although something sounds different than before.

"Suppose I know what time frame the crayon might be referring to. Would knowing that make a difference in finding out the dream's meaning?"

Naru meditated over the question briefly. Once she was ready to answer, she snapped her eyes open and needlessly pointed in my direction.

"Yes. But that alone is insufficient!"

"What do you mean?"

"The missing link in this dream is most definitely the crayon that you stepped on," she continued. "Do you, by any chance... remember what color that crayon was?"

For whatever reason, that simple question had an unreasonable impact on me. I spent a good moment in amazement before I could produce my answer. The last time anyone's thought processes impressed me this thoroughly was during my first impressions of Haruhi, ironically enough. But anyways..

"I neglected to write the color down.. but I'm pretty sure it was black."

"Alright, the discussion ends here!" Naru responds abruptly. "If that's the case, then there's no more time to waste. I will start working on the pouch immediately after supper and it should be ready by tomorrow morning."

After some light chat and plans for the next day, we left the house, along with Haruhi, who walked us outside. We stand on the front porch for a moment in silence. Haruhi's listless stare into the early evening sun clearly suggests that she has something on her mind. You could say that I have a vague feeling.

"Who would have thought that being interesting is hereditary?"

"..." Looks like I hit the mark. "My mother and I have different, yet similar interests in the supernatural. Even though mother is more into more traditional occult things like ghosts and demons, chances are I really do take after her."

I wonder what would happen if I told Naru about the ghost in my house? I should try doing that next time..

"Anyways, mother really likes you," Haruhi continues. "I knew she would help you regardless, but she hasn't been this excited since forever. You should be feel lucky right about now."

I'm starting to understand...

_"Buying omamori for oneself is a symbol of one's own ambition and self-respect... and buying one for others is a symbol a profound interest and/or concern for the receiving party."_

Add to the fact that Naru is making one for me by hand, and I really do feel the need to appreciate the people I know more often. Even if everyone is overreacting over this lucky charm, the fact of the matter is that everyone is willing to do this for me.

"More than that; I feel a little blessed. Please let your mother know that I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Haruhi followed by a brief pause. "I'm going back inside now. Yuki, you can come over any time in the morning since you'll be picking up the omamori. Mother is almost always up and running when the sun is."

"I understand."

After a highly charming smile aimed at my direction, Haruhi vanishes behind her front door. I wrap my arm around Yuki's shoulder, signaling that it's time for us to start heading back.

"Haruhi Suzumiya has become very happy because of the events that just took place," Yuki stated three blocks into the walk.

"I noticed that, however, she was slightly edgy earlier today as well. Haruhi usually isn't very prone to mood swings."

"It is because Haruhi Suzumiya has assumed a vulnerable state since the discussion with Naru Suzumiya and the two of us began," Nagato continued while leaning on me. "We are among the first of Haruhi Suzumiya's acquaintances that has also met her mother."

"Ha. Are you implying that Haruhi is worried about what her friends would think of her mother?"

"Yes."

"But that requires a sense of humility and the remote possibility of being cute."

"..."

I guess when you get right down to it, Haruhi really is a girl after all. But still...

"Even if that's true, Haruhi has nothing to worry about. Her mother is practically as interesting as she is. It takes a high amount of imagination to come up with that kind of story based off of a random dream."

Yuki hesitated before replying, "I would like to visit your house on Sunday to confirm."

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, Yuki. But what is there to confirm?"

Now.. before I reveal Yuki's response to the previous question, I would like to stress something slightly relevant. There are times in life where a simple series of words carry the power to influence the rest of your day. The following sentence would make one heck of an example:

"The Suzumiyas' belief that a third-party source is affecting your sleep patterns may be a plausible theory."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_'Naru,' is an Original Character from "Meet the Suzumiyas," created by user, Jonbob0008. I have officially requested her inclusion prior to the publication of this chapter!_

_'Fumio,' is an Original Character from "The Aging of Haruhi Suzumiya," created by user, nagatoismylover. May the day come where that classic continues!_

_Okay, so here lies Part One of what should be a three-part arc! I hope you had some fun with this part, as this one took much longer than usual. I'll explain why in my 4-11-2012 journal entry, which can be found on my profile. Be on the lookout for the other parts! The next one will probably show up some time next month, since I will be going to the Acen Anime Convention in the latter half of this month. That's it for this part. Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Future of Parts Two and Three

_Hello everyone! This is the author speaking. It's been a little over six months since I updated this story. I'm sure everyone that reads these kinds of stories are no stranger to hiatuses, but for now I want to explain a couple things regarding the future of this story._

_The first thing to say is this: The three-parter I started will definitely conclude before the end of this year! However, when this happens, I will most likely wind up merging this continuation with the original story, "The Gamma Dimension." Basically what this mean is that I may soon delete this story and re-add it to the appropriate story for the sake of easier access. I should have done that in the beginning, but you know..._

_Anyways, as for the reasoning towards my hiatus... I didn't really reach a writer's block, receive a lack of motivation nor suddenly get too busy with life issues surprisingly (even though I did recently get a new job in early October...) I'm not dead either, obviously. _

_What is the main reason? The answer is this: Aside from internally assessing the direction I wish to take this fiction, I recently decided to involve myself in a ongoing (relatively secret) Fanfiction project known as __The Road Paved in Concepts – by The NHK Ambassador. __By involving myself I mean things like proofreading, advisory, etc. So you could say I'm like the co-writer. It's a large scale crossover project that's definitely worth checking out especially if you're familiar with things like __**Touhou Project **__and __**Madoka Magica!**_

_Also before re-uploading Haruhi GD into the first story, I will wind up revising my typos a bit. It seems as though working with this fellow helped me to discover ways that I can improve in the future. Hopefully what I learned will also improve the readers' experience once I start updating this story regularly again. But anyways that's it for now. Stay tuned, and thank you to everyone that has been with me thus far!_


End file.
